A treatment core is proposed with specific aims for infrastructure/quality improvement, scientific development, and training. Specific to the area of scientific development is a series of pilot studies which includes treatment protocols during year 01 for assessment of the pharmacokinetics of the SSRIs and a dose-ranging study of SRRIs in depression. Documentation analytical methods is provided along with data supporting their quality control.